Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4
Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 4 is a new game in the Budokai series for the PS3 and the XBOX 360 Gameplay The gameplay is like Budokai 2 and Budokai 3 but it has more modes and story mode is the same as Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Like DragonBall Z: Zen Budokai, the player can choose their own story. Sagas *Saiyan Saga (DBZ) *Vegeta Saga (DBZ) *Frieza Saga (DBZ) *Captain Ginyu Saga (DBZ) *Cell Saga (DBZ) *Imperfect Cell Saga (DBZ) *Cell Games Saga (DBZ) *Android Saga (DBZ) *Great Saiyaman Saga (DBZ) *World Tournament Saga (DBZ) *Majin Buu Saga (DBZ) *Fusion Saga (DBZ) *Kid Buu Saga (DBZ) *Emperor Pilaf Saga (DB) *King Piccolo Saga (DB) *Piccolo Jr. Saga (DB) *Shadow Dragon Saga (DBGT) *Black Dragon Ball Saga (DBGT) *Buu Reborn Saga (DBST) *True Super Saiyan Saga (DBST) *Creation Saga (DBST) Goku's story Saiyan Saga Common Enemy Characters: Raditz, Goku, Kid Gohan (mentioned), Early Piccolo Goku's Quiet Rage Characters: Nappa, Tien, Chiaotzu, Kid Gohan (voice), Early Piccolo, Goku, Krillin (voice), Yamcha (mentioned) Ultimate Decisive Battle Characters: Vegeta (Scouter), Goku Super Saiyan?! Characters: Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Captain Ginyu, Kid Gohan (voice), Krillin (voice), Vegeta (Scouter) (voice), Early Piccolo (voice), Goku Defeat Frieza! Characters: Goku, Frieza (Final Form) Teen Gohan's story Android Saga Enraged Android Characters: ''' *Goku (Super Saiyan) *Android 19 *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo *Gohan (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Dr. Gero (voice) *Trunks (mentioned) Cell Games Begin '''Characters: *Goku (Super Saiyan) *Perfect Cell *Vegeta (voice) *Trunks (voice) *Piccolo (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan) *Hercule (What-If) *ZTV Announcer (voice) Gohan Explodes Characters: *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Super Saiyan Goku (voice) *Cell Jr. *Piccolo (voice) *Krillin (voice) *Perfect Cell *Hercule (voice) *ZTV Announcer (voice) *Future Trunks (voice) Kid Chi Chi Kid Krillin Nam Staff Officer The Black Machine Captain Yellow Captain Dark Colonel Vioet Colonel Silver West Supeme Kai North Supeme Kai South Supeme Kai Grand Supeme Kai Special Saga Blaze! Ultimate Burning Battle Characters: *Super Saiyan Goku *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *Future Trunks (voice) *Teen Gohan (voice) *Vegeta (voice) *End Piccolo (voice) *King Kai (voice) *Max Power Master Roshi (What-If) *Krillin (voice) General Rilldo Base Meta Rilldo Hyper Meta Rilldo Doctor Myuu Bujin Kogu Budi Doctor Raichi Wings Angila Commander Zeeun Rasin Lakasei Vegito Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta Super Saiyan 5 Cyborg Tao General White General Cooper Arale Sigma Force Cannon Ninja Murasaki Bio Broly Legendary Super Saiyan Base Giant Form Salza Dore Neizu Meta Cooler Core Ultimate Shenron Abo Base Aka Cabo Base Aka Bills Baby Base Teen Baby Adult Baby Baby Vegeta Base Super Baby Vegeta 1 Super Baby Vegeta 2 Super Great Ape Baby Doctor Hoi Misokatsun Eibifurya Skud Kid Gohan Base Great Ape Vegeta Scouter Base Great Ape Gohan GT Base Super Saiyan Krillin GT Android #18 GT Videl GT Yamcha GT Tien GT Chiaotzu GT Shu Machine Base Fusion Mai Machine Base Fusion Vegito Super Saiyan 4 Hero Vinegar Base Super Vinegar Spice Base Super Spice Mustard Base Super Mustard Salt Vegito Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 King Vegeta Base Great Ape Pilaf Robot Guard Teen Goten End Z Base Super Saiyan Teen Trunks End Z Base Super Saiyan Ledgic Medamatcha Bardock Super Saiyan Chilled Paragus Base Great Ape Bio Warrior 1 Bio Warrior 2 Bio Warrior 3 Bio Warrior 4 Bio Warrior 5 Doctor Kochin Bio - Men Amond Cacao Daiz Turles Base Great Ape Baby Janemba Kid Pan Kid Uub Janempa Base Super Janemba Hirudegarn Base Final Form Tapion Tarble Base Great Ape *Goku (Base, Kaioken, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6) *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Majin Vegeta) *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Piccolo (Early) *Piccolo (" End") * Trunks Fighting Teen Base Super Saiyan Super Trunks Super Saiyan 2 Super Super Saiyan 3. *Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Gohan (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Videl (ST) *Videl *Great Saiyaman *Great Saiyawoman *Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Trunks (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan) *Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) *Goten (ST) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 6) *Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Pan (GT) *Pan (ST) *Bulma *Bulla (GT) *Marron (GT) *Krillin *Android 1 *Android 2 *Android 3 *Android 4 *Android 5 *Android 6 *Android 7 *Android 8 *Android 9 *Android 10 *Android 11 *Android 12 *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Android 20 *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Majin Buu *Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gotenks absorbed, Piccolo absorbed, Tien & Yamcha absorbed, Cell absorbed) *Kid Buu *Mercenary Tao *Commander Red *General Violet *Dark Gogeta *General Blue *King Piccolo *Raditz (Base, Great Ape) *Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) *Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Cell (1st Form, #17 Absorbed (2nd Form), Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Syn Shenron *Omega Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Eis Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Naturon Shenron (Base, Pan absorbed) *Haze Shenron *Uub (GT) *Uub (ST) *Majuub *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100 % Full Power *King Cold (Base, Final Form) *Cooler (Base, Final Form, *Captain Ginyu *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Nail *Kami *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlic Jr . *Master Roshi (Base, Max Power) *Saibaman *Nappa (Base, Great Ape) *Chi-Chi *Nam *Yajirobe *Dr. Wheelo *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Mai *Shu *Pilaf Machine (Base, Fusion) *Kibito *Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai *Mr. Satan *Broly Base (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) *Tien *Yamcha *Chiaotzu *Vegito (Base, Super Vegito *Super Gogeta *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Bardock (Base, Great Ape) *Tora (Base, Great Ape) *Fasha (Base, Great Ape) *Borgos (Base, Great Ape) *Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Zangya *Cell Jr. *Slug (Base, Giant) *Appule *Frieza Soldier *Cui *Babidi *Launch (Base, Bad Form) *Master Shen *Goku Jr. Base Super Saiyan *Vegeta Jr. Base Super Saiyan *King Kai *Mr. Popo (Base, False Courage) *Pui Pui *Yakon *Spopovich *Drum *Tambourine *Korin *Puar *Oolong *Bido *Hatchiyack Base Super Hatchiyack Giant Form *Rigor *Serroli (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 5, Super Saiyan 6) * Mecha Frieza * Meta - Cooler Category:HalerN Category:SSWerty Category:Dragon Ball Z games Category:Budokai series Category:Dragon Ball ST Games